Does your love mean any less?
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: A few weeks apart makes the love in any relationship grow, Mitchie and Alex find it impossible to NOT touch each other. After a perfect dinner things turn upside down when Mitchie is kidnapped. Demi Selena Demema


**WARNING: I went all out on this one shot, it's a dream I had basically so I didn't want to leave anything out. I think I'm a pervert, or just a sex addicted virgin lol. Also some ideas came from people who wanted just a little more, you guys are the perverts not me lol.**

**My bestie bought me a ENORMOUS picture of Demi and Selena, and Selena is holding Demi from behind, their arms pressed against one another and Demi's fingers are in front of her and Selena's hands are cupping Demi's ahhh, it's the only poster on my wall and I stared at it numerous times for inspiration.**

**Oh Oh..and did you guys see..its in third person? Yay me..and yay for you!**

She could feel the wind picking up outside of her hotel. Everything thing was set and ready for Alex to meet Mitchie at the Hilton, fans didn't know where the brunette was and at the time it was an amazing feeling. Mitchie leaned against one of the tall white pillars, three sat next to it with canopies over them, white as well with a trim of gold. She was in a mini skirt that ruffled up in three layers, all black. Her top was of a bright green, the arms a bit past the top of her shoulders, they too in cute little ruffles. Mitchie had her hair pinned up most of the day, so when she took it down it blew gracefully in the wind. The only way you could spot her out from any other guests at the hotel was the fact that she had two body guards standing ten feet away from her. Both very husky and built, a tanned skin color, black hair, white shirts and jeans that fell over their boots.

"I think we should go inside now," the man closest to the girl spoke up. He was trying to get her inside as other guests arrived, some with phones already out spotting the girl while others weren't guest at all and saw her from a block away. Every since Mitchie did Camp Rock and won she's been traveling like crazy and recording at no end, but today was different, today was the start of the rest of the week where it would just be Mitchie and Alex. No one in the press knew about the girl's relationship, and neither did their parents, they were very private and they wanted it to stay that way.

"Oh my god Mitchie please take my picture, I mean a picture with me," one girl asked as she held out a camera. It was usually easy for Mitchie to say yes and take pictures but her stomach was turning badly, she hadn't seen Alex in two weeks and her touch was badly needed, but then again Mitchie never turned down a fan. She nodded and walked into the girl, wrapping one arm behind the girl's back, letting her fingers rest against the kid's waist before leaning over towards her. The camera was a pinkish color that matched the kid's top, she was about ten, short, light blonde hair and a smile almost as big as the popstar's. The snap was quick, the girl was giddy, pushed back a bit but didn't move far.

"Can you take a picture with me too, oh and can I have a autograph"

"Me too"

"Oh can I have one?"

"Mitchie can we take a picture?"

It seemed as if no end would come to the amount of fans gathering in front of the girl. She took a deep breath before pulling out her black market that always stayed in her purse, but today it sat in her back pocket. She began scribbling her name on elbows, t-shirts, gym shoes and what ever other places the fans thought about. But every second Mitchie had free she stared into the streets awaiting Alex but still no such luck. Her body guards began moving some of the kids back, they were crowding Mitchie fast, the small crowd of ten turned into thirty, which turned into fifty which then became seventy. Everyone wanted a picture and Mitchie was sure a few of them had two but remembering faces and names weren't on her to do list today.

"Mitchie lets go in, we'll have Alex call," her body guard that was standing next to her spoke, he was at her shoulder awaiting for her agreement to head inside.

"Mitchie a picture please just one?" A guy called through the crowd, he was at least in his late thirties, brown curly hair with a small hint of blonde here and there and a few gray strings hiding in the back. His wardrobe consisted of jeans and a dress top of orange, it was an odd color that definitely attracted attention. He shoved his way through the crowd as her bodyguards tugged on her arm.

"Mitchie please, for my daughter," the man cried out as the girl sighed and faced him, Her body guard Dave, the one who lead her from the crowd was getting a bit irritated but he stood back as the man collected a autograph.

"A picture please?" he asked as she nodded, she quickly handed his camera over to Dave before stepping back. Mitchie followed him as other fans crowded them.

"A group picture?" Dave asked as the man agreed. Everyone tried their best to hover around Mitchie before Dave began counting down from ten. Mitchie could feel something against her leg, it was cold almost, sliding up her inner thigh, once Dave reached one she did her best to stay still. She swear flesh was moving up her legs, fingers perhaps, she jumped back after the flash went off and pushed through the crowd, Dave lead her inside and the entire time she couldn't think of anything other than Alex, and the eerie feeling of fingers trailing up her thigh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Alex arrived at the hotel a while later, she held a overnight bag over her shoulder and she witnessed the frenzy outside, The crowd had grew a little bit more than a hundred people.

"Excuse me, I have to get into the hotel," she told a few people but none of them moved, they were staying closely connected with one another. "I'm serious," she said as she kicked her foot.

"We all want to get in to see Mitchie," a boy answered as he knocked into one of the girl's back.

"Great," Alex whispered to herself, it was low and faint but she could hear it. Her phone was in her hand, she clutched it tight and backed away from the crowd speed-dialing Mitchie and waiting for an answer.

"Hello"

"Mitchie its Alex"

"Oh great, where are you?"

"Guess?"

"Outside?"

"Yeah is there some way to get me in?"

"Um, I'll come and get you"

"Not a good idea, how about you let one of those guys who follow you everywhere come get me"

"My bodyguards?" She giggled as Alex spoke.

"Yeah them"

"But my fans would think something was up"

"So, Just say I won a contest or something, I don't know just have them come get me," she clicked off the phone without telling her the direct location. People walked past wondering what the commotion was but none asked. Alex watched as the hotel doors opened and closed a few times before two guys walked out. She knew it was Mitchie's bodyguards, but then the hotel door opened again and a small figure stepped out.

"Ugh, Mitchie you never listen," she whispered as the crowd went wild, the men pointed in her direction and everyone turned her way. She grabbed the straps of her bag and made it back to where she was before, against a ton of kids. The screaming was hurting her ears, the crowd cleared a bit as she felt Mitchie's hand land on hers. It was warm and soft, she cupped the girl's fingers close as she went through a few kids and to where the body guards created a square with their arms.

"Back away, get back," they chanted together back and forth as Alex and Mitchie shuffled along back to the hotel. Once inside both girls took a breath as Mitchie wrapped her arms around her tight. The glass doors exposed their every move, she stuck her lips into Alex's hair where her ear sat and whispered..

"I missed you and I love you so much, thanks for coming," Alex let a smile grow across her face before Mitchie pulled away, intertwined their fingers and guided them both to their room. No one was allowed to follow them, not even Mitchie's bodyguards, they stood on the first floor until the girls made it to the third. Room three fifteen held a large queen sized bed, all white sheets and blankets with huge pillows that stretched from one end of the bed to the next. A glass table with four chairs sat next to the mini kitchen and bar, a Jacuzzi was in the next room which was the bathroom that held double sinks a toilet and a glass shower. Once the door was locked Mitchie embraced Alex again this time slamming her lips onto the girl's and letting her fingers slowly dig into her skin. Their bodies were pressed together, no room was left to move as Alex's hands landed on the brunette's butt. Mitchie didn't mind it at all, it fueled her kissing spree, she would pull back and nibble on the girl's bottom lip before kissing her again, much harder than the first time, causing the both of them to hit the wall with a loud harsh thud.

Alex used her hands to cup the girl's butt, making her squeal out loud, a smile playing across both of their face before Alex lets her hands go lower, Mitchie shakes, something about the way her girlfriend almost had her hands on her legs made her pull back and take a few breaths. They were apart now, only physically. They both looked flustered, Mitchie more than Alex, her cheeks red, eyes bright and lustful and her hair now a bit frizzy at the tips.

"I've missed you sooo much, I don't think I could have went another week without you," Mitchie confessed grabbing Alex's hand and leading her to the bed. They sat down, facing one another.

"I've missed you too," Alex swiftly moved her fingers along the girl's hair pushing most behind her ear as a few strands fell back into the place they were once taken from.

"God you don't know how irritating interviews could be, they are always about who I'm dating and never my music, and some days I want to shout to the world that I'm in love with you and on others….I'm afraid," Mitchie falls onto her back before climbing completely on the bed, her eyes focusing on Alex as she lays where she is.

"I completely understand Mitchie," Alex pushed herself on the bed before sliding one leg towards the girl's right and having the other rest on the left of her waist and she made her fingers dance up Mitchie's arms to her fingers, before she held them down and leaned into her.

"I love you," the pinned brunette said, her voice ringing throughout the room.

"I love you wayyy more than you'll ever know," and with that Alex pressed their lips back together, where they belonged so to speak and let small whimpers escaped the girl beneath her. She could feel Mitchie desperately trying to have some control but she didn't want it to happen, she wanted it all. She watched the girl squirm under her before her lips met her collarbone, louder moans seeping out of the brunette's lips this time. Her lips hit every inch of the girl's skin before she moved down, letting her lips play across the flesh of her girlfriend before she stopped at the rim of her shirt. Mitchie was holding on tight to Alex's hands although she was the one who really didn't have a choice in the position.

"Lets play," Alex whispered against Mitchie's skin, kissing around the trim of her shirt as Mitchie nodded silently, biting her bottom lip before her hands were freed. "No cheating," Alex said as Mitchie slid her own hand above her head, holding onto the headboard as best as she could before Alex's hands hit her body. She sucked in air as the girl curiously pushed her hands under her shirt. Mitchie flinched for a moment as the new air hit her body, small goose-bumps formed on her skin as Alex squeezed her breast. Mitchie closed her eyes as Alex snuck one finger under the top of her bra, she slid her hand across the girl's skin before trailing to the back of her and unclipping the first latch of the silk fabric. Mitchie didn't need it at all, but it matched with her underwear so why not? Alex pried the thing apart before she slid it up a bit, her girlfriend, still wearing her shirt, Mitchie had to stay still so her bra would stay in the place Alex raised it.

"No loud moaning Mitchie," the girl spoke, still straddling the brunette as she pulled her shirt back, exposing her stomach. Once Mitchie's perfect milky breast came into view Alex lowered her lips towards the left one. Mitchie braced herself for impact as her girlfriend slid her tongue across the nipple, slowly letting her girlfriend's shivers take notice in her head. Her lips cupped against Mitchie's left breast, bringing the girl to a loud sigh like moan as she sucked hard against it. Alex's saliva as well as her constant sucking made Mitchie's left breast tender, so the girl pulled back and started on the right one, circling her tongue around the nipple, nibbling against her skin before going into a sort of nursing mode, sucking against her girlfriend's breast. She felt Mitchie shift so her hands quickly grabbed the girl's wrist holding her into place.

"A…Alex," Those words made both girls shake, but the middle Russo wasn't going to stop. She continued to nibble against Mitchie's tender skin, the brunette's eyes were now closed, her wrist being pushed up but still nothing changed. However when Alex did pull back it was for her to lift Mitchie's skirt, the brunette took that time to place her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and watch her movement. She watched as her underwear slid only halfway down her legs, even more new air hit her and she couldn't handle it, but then again her skin was on fire, her heart racing a thousand miles a minute and her body tingling badly. Alex stared up at Mitchie after pulling her underwear to a reasonable position.

"No cheating," she said once again but Mitchie didn't move. Alex grabbed the girl's hands off her shoulders and placed them where they were suppose to be, against the headboard, never moving. Alex let her hands press against Mitchie's barley exposed waist, and she just let her hands sit there, caressing the girl slowly.

"Oh…please just…do it," Mitchie basically begged for what was coming next. Alex placed her hand on the bag she brought, letting her hand blindly find its way to the zipper. Mitchie listened knowing something was happening but didn't dare to cheat and look. Alex could feel the girl trying to close her legs, the pressure was great.

"No cheating," Alex whispered out before hear fingers tapped closely near Mitchie's clit, the girl sucked in a massive amount of air before Alex tapped her stomach, letting her fingers build up the heat around one area of the brunette's body. She waited silently, letting Mitchie move slightly, her hips moving slowly, her legs trying to close and her eyes tightly pressed together. Alex lowered her head towards the girl's clit and kissed it gently before pulling back, a small noise popping before her other hand, holding a bright green rubber dildo in her fingers was pulled close to the girl beneath her. Mitchie waited for the pressure but it seemed to never come when she expected it. She opened her eyes and that's when the object slowly inserted her, she bit her bottom lip hard, tasting blood as she did so as it went deeper and deeper. It seemed like forever since she played this game with Alex, she couldn't really handle things going this fast. The movement stopped as Alex pulled away from Mitchie and hopped onto the floor. The brunette couldn't tell what the girl was doing, hell she didn't want to move, she was feeling desperate to be touched again. Soon she saw Alex climbing back on top of her, she still had her shirt on but was bottomless, she knew the drill of what was coming next.

She took a deep breath watching Alex push herself against the thing that sat in her, it was two sided. Her grip around the wood of the bed tightened as the new pressure sent the thing sliding further into her.

"Ah…," her whimper was silence by Alex's fingers pressing against her lips. It would ruin the game if Mitchie made these noises at that moment. Once the girl knew she was safely against the brunette she removed her finger and pulled Mitchie's hands around her waist, the girl held them there as Alex placed her hands next to Mitchie's head, gripping the sheets as the girl stared up at her.

"Slow?" she asked the brunette under her, Mitchie nodded, her fingers feeling a bit numb as she held onto Alex tightly. The older brunette's hair was falling towards the side of Mitchie's head, almost shielding out any light, but neither girl cared. Alex moved her hips up a bit, nothing big. Then down again, the motion made their skins tingle more, but with every movement and slight thrust Alex could feel the pressure build up and Mitchie's face tense a bit. It became harder as their skin collided against one another's, the pressure getting intense. Mitchie dug her nails into Alex's side, feeling the girl's hips shake and grind against her own. The constant moving made her legs burn, everything was getting hotter, it was like the room itself was turning into a sauna.

"Ah….," another whimper and Alex knew it was time to pick up speed, she wanted to try something new, more pressure that she's ever put on the girl, so she leaned into the brunette and stopped moving, her lips gently pecking the girl's before she stared into her eyes.

"Play by the rules," Mitchie nodded bringing her hands up to Alex's neck as the girl lifted herself a bit, she stared down to make sure everything was still positioned before she looked back at Mitchie. The vibration was low at first, the speed minimal and usual until Alex began pumping faster, harder, letting the object sitting between them, knock against their skin causing each to shudder. Mitchie let out a silent moan making Alex slightly spread her legs and work away on the girl and herself, not really caring that everything was a little too much for her. Mitchie tried to ignore the constant pounding feeling between her legs, but it seemed to be much more intense then all the other times, faster…harder.

"A…A…Alex" her words barley made it to the girls ears, she was met by a kiss covering her lips. "Mhh..mm..mh," Mitchie tried talking but Alex wouldn't move, her hands stayed against the bed as she worked her way into the fastest speed she could think of, her hips almost rhythmic to her heart beat as Mitchie dropped her hands from the girls shoulders and placed them against her girlfriend's cheeks, kissing her harder. Her body was hot and so was Alex's, the constant pressure changing from pounding to tingling engulfed her mind and she closed her eyes as her body stiffened and the tingling sensation turned into a surge of energy that shot through both of them before Mitchie shook and Alex followed soon after. The older brunette kissed the girl again, slowly leaving her trailing kiss against the girl before she pried them both apart form the object at hand.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mitchie was still sleep when Alex hopped in the shower, she was in there for at least thirty minutes before she came out in a towel. Her hair was barley dry when the brunette woke up and spotted her sitting at the edge of the bed in her towel reading a magazine. Mitchie could feel her legs sticking to the covers, she knew she was still half naked under the thing, her underwear somehow wound up on the floor but her skirt was still in tact, her bra oddly placed under her top. She fixed it by pulling the thing off completely and crawling behind Alex, placing her chin on the girl's shoulder and her hands around her waist. Their breathing became one as Alex rose a article up to the girl.

"Is this true?" Alex let the words roll off her tongue as fast as she could.

"I don't know, I have a lot of crazed fans, but yeah they did find a shrine to me in some guy's house," Mitchie pulled back as Alex faced her. She crossed her fingers over the cover she was under as Alex kissed her.

"I love you, and I want you to be safe"

"I will, I mean I am," Mitchie smiled but Alex wasn't buying it.

"They don't want me to kidnap you and make you stay home with me"

"Every night like that and I think I'd have to be enrolled into a hospital," Mitchie's giggle made Alex smile as a knock came to the door. Neither girl spoke as another knock came and Mitchie signaled Alex to speak.

"Hello? Who is it?" A few voices came from outside the door, as if they were talking to each other.

"Sorry wrong room," and the footsteps disappeared.

"Their looking for me already?"

"Baby only I should be this obsessed with you," Alex let out as Mitchie nodded before crawling out of the bed. Her skirt over her body but wind still creeping up the thing.

"I guess I'll take a shower," she sounded relaxed as Alex smiled and nodded, one last kiss and Mitchie was in the bathroom.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Mitchie came out Alex was dressed in some jeans and a black skull top, barefooted kicking at the remote on the foot end of the bed.

"You need that?" Mitchie asked pointing to the thing as Alex nodded. She herself was in a sundress that stopped a few inches above her knees, a light purple color that Mitchie never once tried before but she looked hot, according to Alex.

"So should we go out to eat or should I make something, or should we just call room service," Mitchie crawled from the edge of the bed and into the lap of the waiting girl, straddling her as she stared into her eyes.

"I don't know but as long as I get to be with you, I don't care," Tender kisses were given to the older brunette, they burned a bit though since their lips were a bit sore from the previous round in the room. Alex slid her fingers under the girl's dress causing her to blush as her fingers stopped on the girl's thigh.

"So what do you want to do?" Alex asked her hands outlining the brunette's underwear.

"I don't know…but Alex please stop before you make me soak these," Mitchie gripped the girl's fingers, kissing each tenderly before letting them fall back to their owner.

"Lets go out then, its ten now and I guess we can take your stalker bodyguards," Alex giggled as Mitchie pulled herself off the girl, nodding as they both stood. They slid on their shoes, Alex her black converse, and Mitchie her black sandals. When they made it to the room door Alex gently gripped the brunette's hair and made her walk back into her, by grabbing a fistful.

"I love you," she whispered as Mitchie created a huge smile.

"I know," her words played in the room before Alex pushed the girl against the wall, kissing her hard, their lips smacking and the room's air brushing against the small areas they left space in. Alex pulled back, her fingers dropping and Mitchie's face once again red, her hair a little messy and her eyes lustful.

"Stop that before I turn into a radish," Mitchie playfully complained as both girls laughed as Alex opened the door for the girl to leave out first. Down the steps and to the front of the building they went, the fans were still in place with just a few missing from the bunch. Mitchie heard her name being chanted as she tapped Dave's shoulder.

"Alex and I would like to go to dinner," Dave nodded and signaled the valet to get the limo. Alex patiently watched as Mitchie signed more autographs and took pictures, her face scrunched up a bit because of all the girls screaming her girlfriend's name.

"Mitchie I love you, I want to marry you," one girl shouted before the brunette giggled and hugged the girl, Alex could swear the chick was making her hands fall down Mitchie's body.

"Okay lets go," Alex held Mitchie's hand, pulling her away form the girl as most people booed her for, but she didn't care. She made Mitchie face her, the brunette's smile was faint now. "You let them touch you like that?"

"What, Alex she wasn't going to hurt me"

"No Mitchie, don't do that, do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry," the brunette leaned into the girl in front of all those people and kissed her cheek, smiling hard before prying herself away and signing more things. Alex crossed her arms and watched the girl as the same fan tried getting Mitchie's attention again but failed due to the girl walking the other way. Dave signaled the other bodyguard Jason to grab the girls, he did so by telling Alex to get Mitchie who she happily grabbed from behind, pulling her wrists and making the girl walk backwards into her. Their closeness wouldn't raise suspicions since they had to shuffle through the crowd once more, staying within the small square the guards made. Both girls found it difficult to walk this time, more so since Alex held onto Mitchie's waist from behind while taking a few steps at a time towards the limo that sat open. Once they reached their destination Mitchie crawled into the thing first before Alex and the door was slammed shut.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

It seemed as if dinner was going by fast, a few fans followed Mitchie and Alex to the small restaurant the came to but couldn't come inside. Alex sat next to Mitchie as they ordered, ate and had desert. Both girls were full as Mitchie stood from the table.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," Alex nodded at her words and began getting money out for the bill. Mitchie was only going to wash her hands but a guy she didn't notice at first placed one hand on her wrist and another on her mouth, pulling her backwards into him. She bit his finger but he only sucked in air and pushed the girl out the backdoor before pushing her into a black van. He climbed in with the girl, slamming the door as she screamed, but the truck was enforced with sound proof foam. He flicked on a light that was only seen from where he was as he straddled the girl.

"Please let me go, please"

"Oh I will, just as soon as I'm done," the man reached over for a camera and placed it on Mitchie's face. "Smile beautiful," he said as the girl's face scrunched up. He climbed off of her and she began banging on the walls. "Baby, this truck is sound proof on the inside, do whatever you want, but I wouldn't recommend it, because things can get a lot worse," Mitchie stopped and swallowed hard, tears forming in her eyes as he smiled.

"That's better, now the girl in there, who is she?" The man still had the camera on Mitchie as tears dripped onto her cheeks.

"Alex," she said as the man nodded, neither one of them could stand completely up due to the low ceiling.

"Alex, who is she to you?" he asked as Mitchie swallowed hard.

"A friend" The man didn't like that answer because his fist slammed against the brunette's shoulder hard, making her crash onto the floor. Mitchie let out a loud screeching scream as the man hovered over her, straddling her once more.

"Who is that girl?" he asked as Mitchie let tears pour down onto her face.

"She's…my best friend," a whimper made the girl shudder.

"Who is that girl," the man's lips were practically a few inches from Mitchie now, his breath trailing into her mouth.

"M…my girlfriend," she let out as the man pulled back and smiled.

"I knew it, I've seen her plenty of times at your concerts, you stay put," Mitchie stood back up when he crawled off of her.

"Oh no…please don't hurt Alex, please…please…please," Mitchie begged as the man grabbed her wrist and slammed her back onto the floor, her head knocking into the thing with harsh force that she was getting a headache.

"You stay down," was all he said as he left the truck, Mitchie didn't scream when the door opened and shut, she just took a few deep breaths and let tears pour over the van's floor.

Alex was standing in front of the restaurant with Dave and Jason.

"What's taking her so long?" Dave asked as Alex turned to the back of the place.

"I'll go check," she handed the men Mitchie's bag as she made her way to the back. A man walked in, his brown hair with blonde tips and a few gray strings rung out bright at Alex. She tapped on the bathroom door but no one answered.

"Mitchie, oh Mitch come on," Alex whined as the man turned to see if anyone was looking before he pulled the brunette over towards him. She was feisty, kicking him hard as his hand laid over her mouth and his other one on her waist. He finally let her go when she got out the door and the restaurant made a clicking noise. He pushed her hard against the van but she didn't fall.

"He…," Alex was about to scream help but the man pointed a gun at her. She closed her mouth and watched as the man paced.

"You listen to me Alex," he knew her name. How did anyone besides her family and friends know her name? She wasn't a internet girl at all. "I have your girlfriend in this van, you're going to get in with her and they'll be no problems got it?" the girl didn't trust him but he walked into her and slid the thing open. Mitchie was still against the floor shaking badly.

"Mitch," Alex wasn't paying attention to her actions because she climbed into the van to comfort her girlfriend as the door slammed. Alex embraced the brunette pulling her up into her as the van started. "Where are we going, STOP….HELP," but her voice was unheard and when the car speed off she hit the floor with a thud.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The van had stopped a while ago, nothing was heard but Alex kept Mitchie between her legs, rocking the girl back and forth. Seconds early Alex spotted the bruise on the girl's skin and every time she tended to it, the brunette would flinch and pull back.

"What's this about?" Alex asked as Mitchie did her best to shrug. The van door opened and the same man stared at them.

"Come with me," his gun was placed on Alex.

"I can't leave Mitchie," she let out as he pulled her arm and she almost fell onto the ground if she didn't have a good sense of balance. He then looked at Mitchie and lifted his head, she crawled out of the van as well, holding onto Alex for dear life.

"Up those stairs," he said. Both girls were standing in a empty garage, two cars sat in there along with the van. The place was gray and held only one light and no windows. The steps were gray as well, maybe cement. Alex wrapped her hands behind Mitchie and let the girl walk first not letting her go. One step at a time they took until they opened the door and was placed into a dull kitchen. The man grabbed Alex's arm since she was holding onto Mitchie and made them walk faster, down a long hall, all the lights turned out until he pushed them into a room with a old bed. It was a dusty bed with a few clean sheets spread out on the floor. Mitchie shook a bit as the man stepped inside with both girls. Another guy of similar six foot one stature came to the door. Alex by now pushed Mitchie behind her, as the man smiled and sucked his teeth.

"You did it, you really got Mitchie Torres, and well well, who's this?" the man asked eyeing Alex up and down but no words left the girl.

"Her girlfriend"

"Can I have a little fun with her?" at those words Alex felt her heart jump out of her chest as Mitchie cried.

"Oh no please…please I beg you don't hurt her,"

"Shut up," the man that brought them in said.

"Please…she's my world…don't hurt her," the man pointed his gun at Mitchie.

"I said SHUT…UP!" she did as she was told before shaking-ly running her hands into Alex's holding on tight.

"So can I have a little fun with her?" the blonde man asked as the gun who brought them in the room handed his gun over.

"Dude maybe when I'm finished"

"But you have two"

"When I'm finished," he said before the man stumped and walked out. Those words brought Mitchie to more tears as Alex stepped backwards into the girl. The man placed two locks on the door, both that could only get removed by a key. The small room left not really enough room to breath, the bed was shoved against the wall, and maybe a few more inches was left as a walkway.

"This is how this is going to work," the man leaned against the door. "I want Mitchie over there and Alex over there," the man pointed to two ends of the bed but neither girl moved. "Or I can beat the shit out of both of you and still make one go this way and the other go over there," Alex didn't cry, she felt Mitchie's shaky hands against her flesh before she pealed away from the girl, walking a few feet over and holding her hand.

"Now this is how the rest of this is going to work. I want you girls to make me a little video, I'll direct you, so make it happen," the man walked over to a door that held a chair and he sat in it. "Here's my camera," he wheeled one out as Mitchie's eyes grew wide and Alex stared at the man confused. "Now I love you Mitchie, I've followed all your work and I could never get you out of my head, so now," the man positioned his camera and walked up to the brunette. "All my fantasies will come true, I want to see what you've got, and why you're nothing but a little tease, making me want to know more."

"Leave her alone," Alex stepped from her place as the man faced her.

"Oh I won't be the one touching her, you will," the man smiled and walked back as Mitchie's eyes grew, her heart was beating hard against her chest.

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered.

"You girls will be making me a video, I want to show the world Mitchie's wild side, and having you…well baby, that's a bonus," he stepped behind his camera. "And if either one of you refuse to follow directions I'll make you want to," he showed his teeth before he yelled, "action." Alex turned to Mitchie confused, wishing their was a way out of that room.

"Now I want Alex to go and undress Mitchie," he was watching through the small lens as Alex swallowed hard and Mitchie shook, it was never hard for either of them to get in the mood, to touch each other, but they both were frozen tiff, they didn't want to do anything in front of some guy they didn't know.

"I said UNDRESS HER," he yelled and Alex stepped into Mitchie. The girl's eyes were of pure shock when Alex came into her.

"I love you," the girl whispered as Mitchie bit her bottom lip and Alex trailed her hands up the girl's arm. They both were shaking by now as Alex reached Mitchie's dress strings on her shoulders. The brunette flinched a bit as Alex touched her tender shoulder, the red spot still throbbing.

"Damn it, work faster," the man screamed but Alex just stopped and pressed her lips against Mitchie's causing the girl, like she knew to fall backwards into the wall.

"I didn't say kiss…HEY!" the man yelled as Alex pulled back and stared into Mitchie's eyes.

"We're not doing it," Alex spoke up, Mitchie was completely shocked, she didn't want Alex to get hurt because of her. The man stepped from behind his camera and stomped his foot.

"You think this is a joke, you know what," the man began unzipping his pants, Mitchie gripped Alex's arm making the girl face her.

"Just do it"

"No"

"Alex..pl..ease" Mitchie couched out a hard whimper between words as Alex finally cracked. A few tears hit her face, they weren't Mitchie's, they were her own. She let her fingers go back onto the girl's dress but she couldn't hurt her, she couldn't give in to this man.

"I'm sorry, I can't….and I WON'T," Alex faced the man as he stepped into her and pulled her arm away from the girl. Mitchie began begging for him to stop as he dragged Alex into the closet. He pushed her onto the dusty floor before trying to grab himself from his clothes.

"No please…stop," Mitchie grabbed the man's arm, he was built. She pounded away on his back, so her just reached for the girl's hand and slammed he onto the floor once again.

"Ah…ha…ah," Mitchie whimpered badly as the man stayed on top of Alex but with one quick swing his face was connected with her first. The man gripped her hand and slammed his on fist against her face.

"BE GOOD DAMN IT," he screamed as both girls whimpered on the floor. Her fidgeted with Alex's belt, trying to pry her pants away but the girl wouldn't let him, she continued to toss punches at his face. "Fine you want to play," he gripped Alex and swung her form the closet and grabbed the knob closing him and Mitchie in place. He locked the door and stared at the other girl next to him.

"You listen to me Alex, I will fuck your girlfriend and make you watch, or I can fuck her now and let you hear her cries" the man was harsh with his words as Mitchie shook in terror. He climbed on top of her and pressed his lips against hers. She finally remembered who he was, the guy from earlier who's hand was going up her leg. When he pulled back Alec's furious rampage was heard.

"LEAVE HER ALONE…YOU'RE A COWARD,A PUNK AS COWARD"

"Tell your girlfriend to watch her mouth, because if she keeps on I'll have to hurt you, and make her listen," Mitchie was barley in the moment but she nodded as the man let her up. She pressed her lips close to the door.

"Alex please stop"

"Tell him to let to let you out NOW"

"Baby, please just calm down and he'll let me out"

"No, Mitchie I won't calm down…" more kicks came to the door.

"You know what, I'll make your girlfriend a little example," Mitchie was horrified as the man slid his pants away revealing his penis.

"A…le….x,….sto…p…pl…ease," Mitchie whimpered badly, tears forcing their way down her face as the man walked into her lifting her dress. "No…please," Mitchie blocked her underwear with her fingers trying to make the man stop but he just gripped both of her hands between his and pushed them above her head against the door she was leaning against.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!!," Alex was still on her kicking and punching rampage as the man ripped Mitchie's underwear away. The girl closed her eyes tightly as a loud crash, sounding like the man's camera echoed through the room.

"Oh so you're playing like that," the man spoke softly through the door, he walked into Mitchie shoving himself into her hard as a loud cry broke through the door.

"Noo…stop," Alex spoke before getting quiet listening to the noises from the other side, Mitchie was crying out loud, begging for the man to stop, the door was shaking a bit, Alex fell to her knees into tears.

"OKAY…I'LL LISTEN..PLEASE…STOP," Alex's cries were no match for Mitchie's screams on the other side. The girl was being held by a man she didn't know, doing thins she never knew about. He pushed himself faster and faster into the girl, it felt like nothing Alex did before, it hurt..bad.

"Ahh ah..ow ow, stop…owwww," Mitchie's cries didn't stop coming down as the man moved his hips, he slowed down a bit letting the girls hands go and gripping her face, kissing her hard as she broke against his grip. Her hands trembled when he picked up speed again.

"I SAID STOP…I GIVE IN…PLEASE…STOP HURTING HER," Alex felt her chest exploding as if her heart was breaking. But the man didn't stop, the door continued to shake and Mitchie continued to scream and beg for any of it to be over, and when the man finally did stop he quickly pulled himself out of the girl and let his liquid fall onto the floor. Mitchie fell onto the floor, sliding down as her back stayed against the Thing. The bottom of her dress now wrinkled, but her spirit, broken. The man slid his pants back on and unlocked the door, Alex was on her knees in tears as her eyes came to Mitchie's position on the floor.

"Mitch," Alex cried out as the man walked out and pulled Mitchie along with him. He tossed her onto the bed as Alex stood up.

"Lets try this again," he said staring at his broken camera. He gritted his teeth and pulled out a new one from the closet.

"Undress her," he demanded as Alex faced Mitchie. She was against the dusty bed, her hands pulled close to her cheat and her facial expression of complete and utter shock.

"Not after what you did"

"I'll do it again….now undress her," the man called out as Alex placed one leg to Mitchie's right and the other one to her left, straddling the girl. Mitchie's eyes were a darker brown then usual, more fogged as well. Alex pressed her lips against Mitchie's but the girl didn't kiss back but she was shaking badly. Alex played with the strings between her fingers before a quick motion brought both knots down.

"Now take her dress off," the man directed as Alex slid up, slowly pulling the fabric away from the girl. Mitchie was bleeding, her bra in tact, her underwear missing, and small traces of blood seeping from the girl. Alex didn't want to cry but she wanted to, she felt it in her throat, the dryness and harsh lump staying where it was. She never wanted this to happen to her girlfriend, ever, she always thought she could protect her from it.

"Okay Mitchie undress Alex," the man said as the brunette finally blinked and gazed up at the girl. Tears didn't stop streaming when she saw Alex's loving face, she ran her hands down her cheeks, across her lips, and through her hair.

"Undress her now, before…"

"She will," Alex screamed before she guided Mitchie's hand to her shirt. The brunette didn't move at all, she couldn't she was scared. Alex helped Mitchie's fingers pull the fabric up and over her head before dropping it onto the floor and breathing in before going to her pants. Mitchie's loving face was of sheer terror at the moment as Alex removed her pants.

"Good, now Alex I want you to run your fingers from Mitchie's stomach to her clit"

"No," Alex said crawling off of the girl. She must have heard the noise going on down stairs. Gun shots went off and the man ran to the door. He listened before walking over to the girls and pulling them both up by their arms.

"Get in there," the man yelled pushing them back into the closet, tossing them their clothes and slamming the door, unlocking the room and looking down the hall. Alex placed her hands on Mitchie's face, kissing her gently before grabbing her dress.

"I think your bodyguards found us," Alex said, pulling the dress over the girl's head and re-tying the straps.

"Alex…it hurts…everything," Mitchie barley was speaking but Alex knew what she meant, she pulled the girl into her without pulling her own clothes back on. Gun shots ran throughout the building as yells were heard calling for the girls.

"WE'RE IN HERE," Alex screamed kissing Mitchie tenderly as the door opened.

"FUCK," a familiar voice came through, Dave kicked the door when he saw the girl's and the small blood around them. "FUCK…FUCK," he screamed again as Alex stared into Mitchie's eyes.

"Its alright now, it'll be alright…" but both of them knew it wasn't true, Mitchie got the bad end of the deal, she would remember this for the rest of her life, the feeling of being alone, hurt, damaged, and for a brief second unloved and ugly.

**So yeah it ends like that…I love Taylor..and we all know who the douche is, I can't live with seeing his name on my story forever lol, review…love ya. Other updated I'm praying will be up soon.**

**I love this poster of Demi and Selena, it just makes my stories turn into this!!**


End file.
